WHY?
WHY? is an original solo song performed by Momose Rio. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Doushite kimi no koto suki ni natte shimattan darou... Doushite koisuru to yokubari ni natte shimaun darou... Love you Love you watashi no koto dou Miss you Miss you omotteru no? Want you Want you kono mama toki o zutto zutto tomete shimaeta no nara Mayonaka okutta MESSEEJI Kagayaku mikazuki ni inoru no todoke! Dou ka! "Ashita aeru?" Nante totsuzen kana Chanto yonde henji kureru kana mada konai keredo... Omoi bakari afurete yuku dake Ichibyou ga eien ni omoeru no mou matenai! Doushite kimi no koto suki ni natte shimattan darou... Doushite koisuru to konnani setsunain darou... Love you Love you honto wa ima sugu Miss you Miss you aitai kedo... Want you Want you kono mama toki o motto motto hayaku susumeraretara Heyajuu oite iru tokei Kagami o nozokikomi negau no kizuke! Dou ka! Henji ni komatte iru no kana Okuranakereba yokatta kana mou osoi keredo... Toiki bakari koborete yuku dake Egao ga namida ni kawatteku no mou shiranai! Doushite kimi no koto suki ni natte shimattan darou... Doushite koisuru to konnani kurushiin darou... Love you Love you honto wa ima sugu Miss you Miss you aitai kedo... Want you Want you kono mama toki o sotto sotto modoshite shimaeta nara Wasureraretara iya ni naretara raku ni nareru keredo... yappari daisuki! Doushite kimi no koto suki ni natte shimattan darou Doushite koisuru to kara mawari shichaun darou... Love you Love you watashi no koto dou Miss you Miss you omotteru no? Want you Want you kono mama toki o zutto zutto tomete shimaeta no nara |-| Kanji= どうして　君のこと　好きになってしまったんだろう… どうして　恋すると　欲張りになってしまうんだろう… Love you Love you 私のことどう Miss you Miss you 思ってるの？ Want you Want you このまま時をずっとずっと止めてしまえたのなら 真夜中　送ったメッセージ 輝く三日月に祈るの　届け！どうか！ 「明日逢える？」なんて突然かな ちゃんと読んで返事くれるかな　まだ来ないけれど… 想いばかり溢れてゆくだけ 一秒が永遠に思えるの　もう待てない！ どうして　君のこと　好きになってしまったんだろう… どうして　恋すると　こんなに切ないんだろう… Love you Love you ほんとは今すぐ Miss you Miss you 逢いたいけど… Want you Want you このまま時をもっともっと早く進められたら 部屋中　置いている時計 鏡を覗き込み願うの　気づけ！どうか！ 返事に困っているのかな 送らなければよかったかな　もう遅いけれど… 吐息ばかり零れてゆくだけ 笑顔が涙に変わってくの　もう知らない！ どうして　君のこと　好きになってしまったんだろう… どうして　恋すると　こんなに苦しいんだろう… Love you Love you ほんとは今すぐ Miss you Miss you 逢いたいけど… Want you Want you このまま時をそっとそっと戻してしまえたなら 忘れられたら　嫌になれたら　楽になれるけれど…やっぱり大好き！ どうして　君のこと　好きになってしまったんだろう どうして　恋すると　からまわりしちゃうんだろう… Love you Love you 私のことどう Miss you Miss you 想ってるの？ Want you Want you このまま時をずっとずっと止めてしまえたのなら |-| English= Why have I fallen in love with you, I wonder... Why have has falling in love made me greedy, I wonder... Love you Love you, what do you think Miss you Miss you, of me? Want you Want you, I wish I could stop time like this forever I'm praying to the sparkling crescent moon that this midnight message will send! Please! "Wanna hang out tomorrow?" Is that too sudden? I wonder if you'll read it and send something back... No response yet... Just thinking about it, my feelings are overflowing Each second feels like an eternity; I can't wait anymore! Why have I fallen in love with you, I wonder... Why is this love so painful, I wonder... Love you Love you, the truth is, right now Miss you Miss you, I wanna see you, but... Want you Want you, I want time to speed up faster and faster! As the clock echoes in the room, I'm making a wish in the mirror for you to realize! Please! I wonder if you're puzzling over your response Maybe I shouldn't have texted you, but it's too late... My sighs are spilling over My smile's turning into tears, I don't know anymore! Why have I fallen in love with you, I wonder... Why is being in love so difficult, I wonder... Love you Love you, the truth is, right now Miss you Miss you, I wanna see you, but... Want you Want you, I want to gently turn back time It'd be easier to forget about you or hate you, but... I really love you! Why have I fallen in love with you, I wonder... Why does being in love feel so fruitless... Love you Love you, what do you think Miss you Miss you, of me? Want you Want you, I wish I could stop time like this forever CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 (sung by: Momose Rio) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Momose Rio